Mock Election Senate Elections, September 2017
|- | colspan="4" style="vertical-align:top;" | |- | ---- |- | |- | style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;" |Senate Election results map. Blue denotes districts won by Democrats, while red denotes districts won by Republ |}This page is incomplete, you can help by expanding it. The Mock Election Senate Elections of September 2017 took place on September 23, 2017, to elect a Senate for the Mock Senate. They were held at the same time as the Presidential Primaries and the majority of the House of Representatives elections. The Democrats won 3 seats to the Republicans' 1, giving them the majority. The campaign season happened in two waves, but only the second wave will be talked about in detail. The biggest upset was District 1 Republican nominee Maleek Diaz withdrawing from the race, leaving Democratic nominee Benjamin Asher unopposed, as Asher had already defeated fellow Democrat Claudio Aleman in the Democratic primary. District 3 Democratic nominee Oran Mulcahy also ran unopposed in the general election, having defeated Kelvin Hawthorne in the Democratic primary. The only Republican to win was Sawyer Cunningham, in District 2. For most of the campaign, there were 3 candidates in District 2, being Republican Sawyer Cunningham, Democrat Chris Bradford, and Independent Adam Daniel. Both Cunningham and Daniel pointed out how Chris Bradford was inactive for most of the campaign, and by the time he had become active, Daniel had withdrawn his Senate campaign and endorsed Cunningham. Bradford's campaign would also end, as an investigation conducted by MEC Owner Ethan Kelly had revealed Chris Bradford as being an alternate account of Jess Bullard. Not wanting to leave District 2 without a Democratic nominee, Kelly offered the Democratic nomination to anyone who would take it. The person who took it ended up being former President Independent Moderate. District 4 had two candidates, David Delaney and Sved Erikkson. Since Erikkson was inactive for most of the campaign, Delaney won in a landslide. Candidates District 1 * Benjamin Asher (D) (Elected) * Maleek Diaz ® - Perenial Candidate (Withdrew) * John Chang (L) - Tim Taft Campaign Manager (Campaign Ended) * Tim Taft (I) - Owner of MEC, Former Secretary of Defense, Perennial Candidate (Withdrew) District 2 * Sawyer Cunningham ® (Elected) * Independent Moderate (D) - Former President (Defeated) * Chris Bradford (D) - Alt of Jess Bullard (Banned) * Adam Daniel (I) - News Pundit, Perennial Candidate (Withdrew) * duncan d (Ref) - Former President of CBS, Former Senator (Campaign Ended) District 3 * Oran Mulcahy (D) (Elected) * Kelvin Hawthorne (D) (Eliminated in Primary) * Gabe Fly (Ref) - Former President (Banned) * Payton Dunn (Ref) - Candidate for Senate in February (Withdrew) * Caleb Andrew (Ref) - Perennial Candidate (Withdrew) District 4 * David Delaney (D) (Elected) * Sved Erikkson ® (Defeated) Results District 1 Benjamin Asher (D): 88% Other: 10% District 2 Sawyer Cunningham ®: 69% Independent Moderate (D): 31% District 3 Oran Mulcahy (D): 83% Other: 17% District 4 David Delaney (D): 83% Sved Erikkson ®: 17% Category:Elections